


You Wouldn't Download A Stucky

by Poe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3D Fanart, 3D Printing, Bucky With The Good Hair, Fanart, Gen, Just have a click and see, M/M, Not clickbait lol, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, This is not fanfic this is literal 3D downloadable fanart, You wouldn't download a Stucky, not sure how to tag this, recovery bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Okay, this is a weird one, and I haven't see it done before. To be fair, this has not been done WELL, but I'm hoping that I can provide the basis for people who know how these things work to make this a whole new thing. Downloadable, 3D fanart, with infinite possibilities for characters, clothing, hair, you name it.Basically, I've made Steve and Bucky 3D printable. It's very basic, but here we go!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	You Wouldn't Download A Stucky

Okay, so a couple of days ago I had an idea. What if you could export assets from The Sims 4 and turn them into 3D printable objects? Surely if that were possible, people would have done it, but I couldn't find any proof of that. I did some tests, proof of concept by making a Big Daddy from Bioshock into a 3D object from a mesh ingame, and from there scurried around, and to my delight, found I had The Sims 4 on my Origin account, and after several hours of Googling and downloading programs, I had something that KIND OF worked.

Here's what I've cooked up. And no, I don't know how to make their arms not do that. That's for someone more talented than I. I'll be including the .obj files as well as the .stl files so you can mess with this to your heart's content. Also, if anyone wants one, I can make a tutorial, so you can do this too! It's a bit mish-mash, but it works (as I say, sort of).

Bucky with the good hair Blender model. As you can see, his arms just... do that. There are a bunch of polygons in his arms, but I never learnt how to make them do what I wanted, I am willing to collab or hand this over entirely to anyone who can pose these guys. 

Steve with the glasses. He's actually a little shorter than Bucky, as you'll see in the next image. 

Both boys. I did want to figure out how to make little stands for them, as I'm not convinced of their ability to stand up independently, but I literally downloaded Blender yesterday and I cannot figure it out.

Steve in the 3D printer program I downloaded. Looks all right.

And Bucky too. 

These haven't been tested with an actual 3D printer yet, because I am yet to make that Poor Financial Decision™ but if you'd like to try them and report back, I would be in your debt. 

This is just a weird idea I had, just in time for the festive season, 3D printable fanart. I don't know if anyone will give a shit, but I thought, this is a transformative work, for sure, and maybe someone more talented than me can build on this and make it into something that is really fucking cool. Yeah, hit me up if you use these, or want to build on the idea, or want a tutorial, or even have any requests(!). Also, if these do prove to work, I'm pretty sure there are sites you can send the files to to get them printed if you can't print them yourself! 

Anyway, here is a link to the files you'll be needing, it's my Google Drive link, so be kind. Let me know if there are any issues downloading: <https://drive.google.com/open?id=19dFzNFvlKSOAPz27Ga-54zaqMGy_IDDW>

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked these, or can work with them to improve them, or want to bounce off the idea and make it into something great. If you'd like a tutorial on how to do it, it's a bit round-the-houses but I can provide one, just comment! Also I don't have a 3D printer so can't check if these work, but they show up okay when I preview them, so... if anyone's willing to waste some time checking these, I will be in your debt.  
And you can find me at jbbarnes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
